Night 3
This is the third shift of the first five games. If you're looking for the third shift for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, see Wednesday. Night 3 (FNaF) = Night 3 is the third night of the game Five Nights at Freddy's. Strategies Freddy starts to become active on this night. Phone Guy states that "things get real". And, indeed, things do get real. Foxy starts to become more active. Check on Pirate Cove at least 2 times a minute. Also, watch out for Freddy. He can sneak into your office without you even noticing. Trivia *This is the first night Freddy actually becomes active. |-| Night 3 (FNaF 2) = Night 3 is the third night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The difficulty ramps up, as the older animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy become incredibly active, taking precedence over their toy counterparts in comparison to Night 2. Trivia This was the last playable Night in the extended demo. |-| Night 3 (FNaF 3) = Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. On this night, Phantom Chica, Phantom Freddy Fazbear and Phantom Foxy will become active. The Phantom Animatronics will appear more frequently than on Night 2. Trivia *Once again, this was the last playable night of the Android demo. Once the player completes this night on the demo, the player will see text saying "Thanks for playing the demo! You should get the full version, things get a lot worse." accompanied by Night 6's music in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. |-| Night 3 (FNaF 4) = Night 3 is the third playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the animatronics from the previous nights are more active than before, making it harder for the player to keep track of them. Trivia *Once again, this is the last night available to play in the demo. If the player completes this night while playing the demo, they will get a screen showing part of Nightmare Fredbear's face and text saying "To be continued in the full version..." |-| Night 3 (SL) = Night 3 is the third playable night in Sister Location. On Night 3, starting in the Elevator, HandUnit asks the player to type preference in music to play during your job using the glitched keypad, which is corrected to Casual Bongos. After being lead to the Primary Control Module, the player checks on Ballora, whose parts are being held up by the Minireenas, and Funtime Foxy who does not appear on it's stage. HandUnit then tells the player not to check on Baby. If the player does not listen to these instructions, they will get some secret dialogue from Baby describing the day she killed Elizabeth Afton. Next, the player is tasked with performing maintenance on Funtime Freddy. This task involves avoiding Funtime Foxy whilst crossing Funtime Auditorium, opening Freddy to retrieve a power module, and trying to catch Bon Bon, his hand puppet to retrieve a second power module. After succeeding, the player goes back through the auditorium, before getting jumpscared by Funtime Foxy, getting knocked unconscious. Gallery D849642E-1E45-4935-B900-5B852FDAF296.png Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Sister Location